É você quem eu amo
by Mitsuki Kagome
Summary: [oneshot]A feiticera Urasue é pega no ato de roubar os ossos da sarcedotisa Kikyou por InuYasha e Kagome.InuYasha conpreende seus verdadeiros sentimentos e toma uma decisão.Minha primeira oneshot!REVIEWS!


**N/A:Yo minna!**

**Eu aqui postandu minha primeira oneshot!Ai q emoção!Eu a fiz porque foi uma prova de um dos concursoso q eu to participando e eu gostantei mt dela, entaum resolvi posta - !**

**Espero q gostem!Deixem REVIEWS se vcs gostarem, ok?**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**É você quem eu amo**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

Uma jovem de 15 anos caminhava ao lado de um rapaz, de cabelos longos e pratas, orbes dourados e orelhinhas kawaiis de cachorro no topo da cabeça.Ela tnha olhos amendoados e cabelos negros, até a metade das costas.Caminhavam por uma estrada de terra, no meio de uma floresta.

Kagome e InuYasha caminhavam em direção ao vilarejo da velha Kaede novamente.Mas dessa vez Kagome não sabia o motivo, geralmente voltavam quando InuYsha estava muito ferido ou quando ela queria voltar para era dela.A jovem percebera o quão o hanyou estava estranho e, derrepente, ele resolve voltar, sem motivo aparente.

"Mas também, eu não nada sobre InuYasha...só que ele é hanyou, tem uma mão humana, pai yokai, um irmão yokai, que ambos querem se matar e que ele e essa Kikyou eram amigos, mas ela o traiu e lacrou-o numa arvore e depois morreu..." pensava Kagome enquanto contava nos dedos as coisas que sabia sobre o companheiro de viajem. "Mas do passado assim, não sei nada..."

-Vamos logo, Kagome!-os pensamentos da garota forma interrompidos pelo chamado de InuYasha, que já estava lá pra frente.

-Matte **1**, InuYasha!-gritou a jovem correndo em direção do vilarejo.

A noite começava a cair e o sol começa a se por.Montaram acampamento.Kagome pegou o pequeno tsuke **2** adormecido da sesta da bicicleta e depositou-o no saco de dormir que arrumara no chão. "Shipoou ta dormindo desde que InuYasha resolvera voltar para o vilarejo, como consegue dormir tanto?".Não demorou para que esta adormecesse ao lado de Shipoou, InuYasha, porem, não dormia, como sempre estava sentado fingindo estar adormecido, mas estava em alerta constante, acordado.O motivo?Kagome, coisa que seu orgulho não permitia admitir.

Está mantia os orbes fechados, me pleno sono.O hanyou aproximou-se da jovem e ficou a fita-la.

"Ela parece a Kikyou..." olhava atentamente a face que tanto gostava "Não..." balançou a cabeça "Ela parece um anjo quando dorme..." ruborizou com tal pensamento "Mas quando acordada é uma praga!" fechou a cara ao lembrara das tantas vezes que ela o mandou sentar.

Se aproximou mais da garota e foi abaixando, cada vez mais seu rosto próximo ao dela, agora podia sentir a sua respiração se chocar com a dela. "Ela tem um cheiro bom...".Centímetros, eram o que se mantia entre os lábios dos jovens.InuYasha corou violentamente com o que estava prestas a fazer.Ficou um segundo parado, pensando se devia mesmo, até que Kagome abre os olhos e mete um tapa em cheio, carimbando a cara do hanyou com suas mãos.

-EI!PORQUE FEZ ISSO!-gritou o hanyou indguinado, se sentando e apontando para a marca vermelha em sua bochecha.

-Porque você é um tarado!-respondeu a garota furiosa.

-O QUE?-novamente gritou InuYasha, ficando rubro ao lembrar do que ia fazer.

-Você ia se aproveitar de mim enquanto dormia!

-Ia nada!

-Ia sim!

-Ia nada!

-Ia sim!

-Ia nada!

-Ia sim!

-Ia sim!

-Aha!Confesso!

-Você me enganou!

-Enganei nada!

-Engano sim...

InuYasha parou, ficou sentindo um cheiro, um cheiro desconhecido, mas mesmo assim, que não lhe agradava.O mesmo cheiro que sentira na noite passada, o cheiro que ia em direção do tumulo de Kikyou.

-O que foi?-perguntou Kagome ao ver a repentina mudança do hanyou.

-Esse cheiro de novo!Vamos!

-Ai!Mas pra onde?-queria saber Kagome, enquanto era puxada pelo hanyou.

-Suba nas minhas costas.-mandou de aguachando e desatando a correr em direção do vilarejo, agora com Kagome nos seus ombros.

-Da pra me explica alguma coisa?

-Ontem a noite, eu senti um cheiro e hoje senti-o de novo.Eu não sei de quem é, mas ele esta indo em direção do tumulo de Kikyou.

"Pro tumulo de Kikyou?" estranhou Kagome.

Nada mais foi dito, eles iam em direção do vilarejo da velha Kaede.Chagaram lá e rumaram direto ao pequeno templo, onde ficava o tumulo de Kikyou.Assim que chegaram viram uma mulher, feia de doer, com olhos grandes, nariz cumprido e cabelos grisalhos.Ela retirava a terra do tumulo da falecida sacerdotisa.Kaede chagava também, arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher.

-Quem é você e o que quer com os ossos da minha irmã?-perguntou Kaede.

-Huhuhu...-fez a mulher.-Isso não interessa a vocês, mas como vão morrer eu posso falar.Sou a feiticeira Urasue Pretendo reçucitar a sacerdotisa Kikyou como minha escrava e faze-la recolher ao fragmentos do Shikon no Tama **3**!

-Maldita!Você não vai fazer nada com ela!-gritou InuYasha colocando Kagome no chão.

-É o que veremos!-disse ela.

InuYasha sacou a Tssaiga e foi atacar a feiticeira essa desviou e começou a voar.Iria fugir com os ossos!InuYasha tentou atacar novamente, mas ela estava muito alta.

-Miserável!-resmungou -Não posso deixar que fuja com os ossos de Kikyou!

"Ela esta levando os ossos!" pensava Kagome que só observava até agora "Não.Não posso deixar." Apanhou o arco e flecha que conseguira pegar na pressa de InuYasha ir para o vilarejo.Ajeitou-o e apontou-o em direção de Urasue.

-Kiri!**4**-gritou.

A flecha voou, uma forte energia emanava esta, deixando um brilho rosado mercar seu caminho.Finalmente acertou seu alvo.Urasue começou a cair. "Mas o que?" pensava confusa até fitar a jovem "Essa garota!" arregalou os olhos "Só pode ser a reencarnação de Kikyou".

-Kagome?

-InuYasha, o que está fazendo?Anda logo!-gritou a garota em resposta.

-Hai!**5**-concordou InuYasha.

Correu até a feiticeira e acertou-lhe em cheio, no ar, um golpe.

-DESGRAÇADOS!-foi a única coisa que pode fazer até cair no chão, sem vida, e ser reduzida a pó.

O dia amanhecia, o sol saia do seu esconderijo atrás das montanhas.Kaede jazia caia no chão, de barriga para baixo, havia apanhado o jarro quando este cairá.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kaede já havia enterrado, com ajuda de Kagome, os restos da sarcedotiza e agora fazia uma reza a frente do tumulo e Kagome saia para procurar InuYasha, não o via desde que recuperaram os restos.Caminhou um pouco e o encontrou sentado abaixo de uma Sakura toda florida.Foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Você sente falta dela, não é?-perguntou triste.

-Hã?Do que você está falando Kagome?-estranhou o hanyou.

-Não finja!Tá na sua cara que você gostava dela!E talvez...até ame...-completou ainda mais triste, abaixou o rosto, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos. "Desde quando eu sinto isso?Desde quando eu sinto ciúmes do InuYasha?" pensava corando de leve, uma lagrima escorrendo-lhe pelo olho.

Houve um minuto de silencio, até que InuYasha resolvera responder finamente:

-É verdade...eu amei...-Kagome fechou os olhos e os punhos, doía-lhe tanto ouvir aquilo, muito mesmo, as lagrimas começaram a cair.-Mas...eu amei...-levantou o rosto da garota para que ela olhasse nos seus olhos.-Isso foi passado...-ela só arregalou os olhos.

-Nani**6**?-murmurou.

-Eu realmente a amei, mas eu andei pensando...ela disse uma vez o mesmo, só que se ela me amava, então porque ela não me aceitava do jeito que era, ela queria que me transformasse um humano com os poderes do Shikon no Tama...me pareceu agora, que ela queria só me usar para se livrar das obrigações que tinha com a jóia...mas ela morreu logo depois de mim...por mim...fiquei confuso...mas eu não sinto o que sentia antes, eu quero vingança!Mas talvez só por sentimento de culpa...

Kagome só escutava e ele prosseguiu:

-Ela era fria...não expressava nenhum sentimento...mas você é diferente...Kagome...-começou a limpar as lagrimas do rosto delicado da jovem.-Eu gosto de você...

A garota sentiu o coração se acelerar e ao mesmo tempo apertar.

-Mentira!-acusou tirando as mãos do hanyou de seu rosto e se levantando.-Você está mentindo!Você só esta dizendo tudo isso porque eu pareço a Kikyou!-a raiva começa a florescer.

-Não!-negou InuYasha se lenvantando também.-Não!Não é isso!De inicio foi, mas você só parece um pouco por fora, mas por dentro é diferente!Você não é Kikyou!Você é doce e gentil!Você me aceita do jeito que eu sou!Você chora por mim!Você é quem amo!

A raiva sumira, não podia ser verdade o que ouvira, ele falava serio?A face delicada da jovem ficou rubra, o que o hanyou percebeu e o fez sorrir.

-Kagome...você é totalmente diferente...-dizia InuYasha num tom suave enquanto puxava a garota para si.-Você é Kagome.Você é a minha Kagome.-e selou seus lábios aos dela.

De inicio não houve reação.Mas não demorou para que retribuísse.O beijo se tornava apaixonado.Uma mão do hanyou sobre a face da jovem e a outra na cintura da mesma.Já mãos da garota estavam entrelaçadas em volta do pescoço dele.Ficaram assim durante um tempo.Queriam ficar assim para sempre, mas a falta de ar fez com que o casal de se separasse.

-InuYasha...-começou Kagome um pouco tímida e corada.-Eu...eu te amo!

O hanyou corou mas respondeu:

-Eu também...eu também te amo...-e beijou-a mais uma vez, se separarão novamente e sorriram um para o outro, até Kagome ter uma leve impressão.

-InuYasha.

-Hum...

-Eu acho que esquecemos de alguma coisa...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Não muito longe dali, um pequeno tsuke acordava, dormira tão bem!Se levantou e se espreguiçou.

-Ai!Que sono gostoso!Dormi muito bem!-estava de bom humor e feliz.-Bom dia, Kagome!-parou um pouco e olhou para os lados.-Kagome?

Não obteve resposta.Viu que realmente estava sozinho.E a plenos pumões gritou:

-KAGOMEEEE!INUYASHAAAA!SEUS BAKAS**7**!

**FIM**

**FIM?**

** . **

**1-**_Espere!_

**2-**_Yokai raposa_

**3-**_Jóia de Quatro Almas_

**4-**_Vai!_

**5-**_Sim_

**6-**_O que?_

**7-**_Idiota_


End file.
